


Helplessly in love

by Elevatornotworthy_1



Series: Bored in quarantine stories [1]
Category: Avenger - Fandom
Genre: 1700s, Alternate Universe - No Powers, American Revolution, F/M, Georgian Period, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Secret Relationship, fluff?, idk what this is, sergeant james barnes, winterwitch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elevatornotworthy_1/pseuds/Elevatornotworthy_1
Summary: “I thought we both agreed to keep our courtship between you and me”(Set late 1700s)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Wanda Maximoff
Series: Bored in quarantine stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749211
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Helplessly in love

**Author's Note:**

> HI WOULD LIKE TO SAY I CANT WRITE FOR SHIT SO HAVE FUN

“Sergeant Barnes, I do not believe this is appropriate in this current moment.” Wanda spoke between kisses, before placing a hand on his chest, slightly pushing him away, while trying her best not to laugh.

“But Miss Maximoff, no one else is out here, everyone else is inside.” He reasoned, placing a hand on her waist.

“I thought we both agreed to keep our courtship between you and me.” She said quietly, moving a fallen piece of hair out of her face, which promptly fell back.

Between her and her best friend (Natasha Romanoff) Wanda was the only one who appeared formal enough without wearing a wig to such events, like the annual Winter’s ball held by her mother. Her dark curled locks fell down to just above her waist deeming her unfit to wear a powdered wig, much to her delight. However both the girls were born with the luck of not needing a corset to fit societies standards, yet both of them chose to, for the practical reasons.  
  
“And yet here we stand, in a stable during your mother’s ball. No one else is here, my darling. Unless, of course, you count the horses a few meters away.” He said in the same tone, tucking the piece of hair behind her ear, then running his thumb over her cheek bone.   
  


“It is unfair, isn’t it.” She started, moving closer to him, “My parents plan on marrying me off to some man from London.”

“Well then why don’t we tell them?” He moved both of his hands to her face.

“James,” she sighed kissing his right palm “you know why, my love.”

“Wanda, I know I do not have name or publicity. I have no money, an acer of land. I do not have a troupe in which I am to command.”

“James-” a tear fell down her cheek.

“But I want you to be happy, I want to marry you, to vow I will love you no matter what in front of everyone we know, I want to raise children with you and watch them grow, I want to grow old with you and tell you ridiculous stories until we’re old and grey. Wanda please, just let me love you.”

“I can’t possibly walk into that room and tell my mother I will not be marrying that..” She grimaced “ _stranger._ ”

“why not?” He moved closer to her. “You aren’t yet engaged to the man.”

“Because he’s rich, I have always known that, inevitably, I would marry rich. And I’ve had to live with that from a young age.”

“Yes but, you have yet to meet this man, never mind fall in love with him.”

“I believe we have some power over who we love, and I can possibly force myself to be happy in this man’s company. Marriage is a economic proposition for women. I am marrying this man because my parents want me to. If I marry someone with no money, my family will be seen as a disgrace. I refuse to be the reason behind that. If I marry you, neither of us will be able to make a living. You will be fighting a war and I will be here. As a woman I cannot make money and you will be at war. We will suffer, James.”

“So, you think of me as a disgrace?” His eyes shifted to the ground, his hands moved from her face and he took a step back.

“James, of course not-” she cried.

“No no, Miss Maximoff, please do not pity me.” He stepped carefully around her, his head down as he headed back towards the ball.

He swiftly weaved his way between the dancing people, dodging people’s questions, as Wanda ran after him. She grabbed his arm and he turned to face her, tears threatening to fall on his behalf, the same could not be said on her’s, as tears poured down her face.

“James you aren’t a disgrace. I love you more then words can express, if you will please forgive me and then we can figure something out.” She took his hands. Now everyone I’m the room was watching them. Natasha and Colonel Steve Rogers glanced at each other, visibly confused. James smiles softly, about to speak before Mrs Maximoff moved forward.

“Wanda! What in the heavens is this about? You can not love this man we have been over this, you will be marrying John Connelly this winter.” Her mother poked James’ shoulder, causing Wanda to move in front of the man, putting a protective arm in front of him.

“Mother, I do not know the man. But I am helplessly in love with Sergeant Barnes. I am aware you will not be happy with my choices, however it is my life and I believe I have some power over who I love. I will be marrying Sergeant Barnes, whether you see fit.”

“My dear, the poets would disagree and this man has no name, no money, no land. Nothing!”

“Mother, I am not a poem, I am a woman. This is the man I choose and I love him. Sergeant Barnes has fought for this country countless times, like may men in this room, he deserves your respect. You invited him this evening, I expect you to show him your gratitude.”

“How long?” She snapped 

“What do you mean?”

“How long have you been in a courtship with this man?”

“Four months.” Her mother gasped.

Wanda grabbed his hand and walked out of her house, smiling to herself. As soon as they reached the gate, he grabbed her waist, and leaned down to kiss her. He kissed her and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that man would never be. He would never love her as James did.


End file.
